The Silver Contingent
The Silver Contingent is a subsect of the Silver Covenant helmed by a circle of High Elf leadership with roots in military, piety and academic pursuits. A more recent development has been an undertaking in relief aid to reinforce the Quel’dorei presence as allies to the races of the Grand Alliance with Ranger Captain Auroryn Dawnsworn ascending to leadership. Indeed, the Silver Covenant is predominantly based in Dalaran, but it is not uncommon for members of the Silver Contingent to take temporary or permanent residence in Stormwind City. The primary incentive of the Silver Contingent leadership is the betterment of high elf relations, life and the preservation of their culture. They are staunch Alliance loyalists and will answer the call if the Silver Covenant is deployed to battle. OOC Information The Silver Contingent is a role-playing guild based on the World of Warcraft server: Wyrmrest Accord - USA whose goal is to promote High Elf role-play via a military setting as a subsect of the Silver Covenant. The Silver Contingent is helmed by a circle of High Elf leadership with roots in piety, military experience and academic pursuits. Despite being primarily military, the Silver Contingent embraces role-players whose High Elves are not military but might still play vital roles in the guild. Multiple races will be accepted on a case-by-case basis, such as classes that High Elves would not ordinarily be or simply cannot be. For example, the Coven of the Bleak Sun is a lesser known division of the Silver Contingent composed of warlocks, shadow priests and demon hunters who offer the Contingent a pragmatic approach to counter their areas of study. We plan to be the forefront of High Elf role-play, from partaking in server story-lines to creating our own! Upon joining, you can expect to participate in RP-PVP, RP-PVE with a similiar style to 'Dungeons and Dragons' and an environment that encourages your creativity within the confines of the established lore. Divisions The Silver Contingent hosts four primary divisions with their own smaller "subsects" unique to their purpose, and non-military groups that any member of the four divisions may work for. The Silver Vanguard The Silver Vanguard is the Contingent's leading force of their military. These elves are the first to clash against an enemy, spearheading the charge on foot or mounted. Their duties consist of taking and holding ground for the rest of the force and breaking the charge of an advancing enemy. Wearers of plate, chain-mail and heavier leather armed with melee weapons, shields, and firearms are best equipped for this role. * Warrior * Paladin * Death Knight * Rogue * Monk * Hunter The Ranger Corps The Ranger Corps is a conglomerate of scouts, rangers and spellbows who are necessary for surgical strikes, ferrying messages and surveying the land. Rather than assaulting foes head on, their focus is on exploiting an enemy force's weakness to allow for a more opportune advance from the Silver Vanguard or gaining the advantage from higher ground. Auroryn Dawnsworn personally leads the rangers with the wizened experience of former Ranger Captain Ellundil Dawnsworn. * Hunter * Rogue * Monk The Lightborn The High Elves have been members of the Church of Holy Light since Alonsus Faol's teachings reached Quel'Thalas. Contrary to popular belief, High Elf paladins and priests have also existed to wield the Light like their human counterparts. The purification of the Sunwell has further powered these holy warriors and healers. The Lightborn are these pious few who have not lost their faith despite the calamities that have befallen the Quel'dorei people. The group is led by Cindrea Emberblade, a venerated High Elf paladin remarked as much for her faith and physical fairness as she is her finesse in wielding the Light. * Paladin * Priest The Magus Circle The Magus Circle is responsible for employing offensive and defensive magics, the study of relics with magical properties and communications with the Kirin Tor. The Contingent looks to their inner circle of magi for enchantments, teleportation and scrying. While these sound like the duties of more seasoned arcanists, students of any of the schools of the arcane can find a teacher here. The Magus Circle is led by Arcanist Veritas Snowsong, a High Elf mage with noteworthy magical prowess. * Mage * Warlock (Provided they will actually role-play as a fire mage or something of the sort) The Coven of the Bleak Sun The Coven of the Bleak Sun is a lesser known, seldom spoken of circle within the Silver Contingent composed of warlocks, shadow priests and demon hunters that take a pragmatic approach to countering their areas of expertise. The circle is not composed of Quel'dorei, but rather other races that have been hired or offered benefits in exchange for their services. * Warlock * Demon Hunter * Priest Subgroups Office of Vocations A network of High Elf men and women with trades who have offered to train their kin in forging, mining or any other professions for those left unemployed or simply want to learn a trade. An open option is there for proprietors looking to hire more elves to employ in their businesses. Office of Foreign Relations and Diplomacy The diplomats of the Contingent, responsible for building bridges between other organizations -- specifically those that are race-oriented. Diplomats are carefully selected and must be unanimously nominated by the Silver Circle. Logistics Operations Responsible for overseeing the equipment and food delivered to the Contingent, as well as ensuring they are where they need to be. * Director: Asani Riverheart Category:High Elf Category:The Silver Contingent Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds Category:The Silver Covenant